Fear of a different kind
by Cariad1987
Summary: Post episode one shot story insired by the adorableness that was that Harry Nikki Scene.


Nikki gathered her belongings saying goodnight to Leo before meeting Harry in the corridor.

She had to fight against her subconscious, actually no they were fully formed and conscious just unvoiced, feelings for her friend as he sweetly helped her into her coat and scarf .

He was like this on occasion, they laughed and joked and argued but he could be very sweet and tender too and the few women with whom he had ,had more serious relationships with were in Nikki's eyes 'bloody lucky'.

When he lightly tapped then ran it was instinctive to spin laughing and run after him. This was who they were the laughing joking best friends who would never be more. To outsiders they often looked like more but they wouldn't be . Why would an attractive intelligent man want her for more than a cheap one night stand …. that was all she ever had, all she'd ever really had … she'd been to focussed on her education and her career for more and then it had become a habit.

How her mind was processing all this as she ran breathing deeply, in her heeled boots, after Harry toward the Lyell Centre's car park she would never know, just another unknown marvel of the human body she assumed.

He had just intended it to be polite and friendly at first. Help his friend into her long coat before they headed out to face the damp dark gloom of an English night. It hadn't stayed that way though as he had helped her into her coat and gently wound her scarf around her it had some how become, in his ow mind at least, a tender almost romantic gesture. He had so wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her close, not simply a typical Harry hug for comfort but a I care about you more than I can express I don't want to let go ever type hold.

He had wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her smiling mouth. That was why he had tapped her cheek. He had to diffuse the tension and his own mood. He had needed to return them to the only style of relationship they would ever share before he made a step that would be fatal to that relationship and any other. He teased and ran. He had mixed feelings about wanting her to follow.

It fitted with their friendship for her to chase and he actually was planning on dragging her off for a drink and some food but …

if she did follow he was going to struggle not to reveal his feelings and that would destroy everything. He would rather the daily torture of hiding his feelings than the eternal agony of loosing the most precious person in his world.

As he headed into the car park her hot on his heels they were both laughing he held the door for her as she followed him out. She swatted him lightly across the ribs.

"ow" he pouted jokingly.

"see now you know how I feel" she laughed her whole face alight with happiness her eyes sparkling.

"OK fairs fair I suppose. So you going to come for a drink with me to celebrate the fact that our esteemed boss seems to have retuned to normal." he asked as she walked ahead of him to her car.

She turned to reply and caught her heel in a drain Harry saw her stumble and stepped forward pulling her into his arms righting her gently.

"Hell that hurts … I' think I turned my ankle." she winced pain flickering across her face.

"Come on into my car I'll drive you to mine and we'll have take out you one cant come out drinking if you are I pain and two you have to many stairs." he said gently still holding her close he moved

his arm behind her back and helped her to the car.

"You don't have to look after me Harry" she argued a short while later as he helped into his home and onto his sofa.

"I may not HAVE to but I WANT to , what are friends for now before I call for the take-out I'm going to slip you boot off and check your ankle OK let Dr Harry look after you."

"I'm a Doctor as well Harry I think I would know if it was broken."

"Please Nikki …. if its worse than you think and you don't get it treated that would not be good. Please for me..."

"Fine just hurry up I'm hungry!"

"OK OK gosh here am checking you aren't injured and unable to wear all your sexy heels and you are making a fuss."

"You think my heels are sexy" she asked quietly as his hand moved down her leg gently unzipping her boot.

"OK lets take a look at this ankle" he said not looking up and ignoring the question before he replied that it was her that was not just the heels and ruined everything.

"Harry" she said softly as he brushed his long fingers over her ankle and he looked up.

"OK miss know it all it isn't broken but you did turn it fairly badly I recommend Ice and elevation" he smiled pushing up to sit on the sofa.

"So usual from the take-out, I'll get us something non alcoholic to drink in case you need painkillers."

"You can drink if you want its fine... and I believe I asked you a question Dr Cunningham" she asked with a smile.

"I also believe I have the right to remain silent." he smiled back.

"Under caution yes , under my questioning before take out at your place nope!"

"What if I had a legitimate reason for not wanting to say something" he said glancing down not meeting her gaze.

"Oh screw it ….. if I'm getting everything wrong I'm sorry" Nikki said leaning forward before Harry could open his mouth to question her statement and pressing her lips gently to his in a gentle kiss. Harry was a combination of stunned and ecstatic. The shock made him momentarily hesitate and he felt Nikki ready to pull back when he leant forward giving all of his pent up emotion fro the past years into the kiss. He pulled her into his arms and held her close as they broke apart.

"You most definitely did not get things wrong Nik's I,... hell I've wanted to do that for so long … I just didn't want to destroy things … I was scared I would wreck what relationship we did have for a pipe dream …."

"Me too … I've liked you for so long but I didn't … I didn't want you to be just another night … I was so scared , still am because I don't really know how to do anything else …."

"Fear has held us back but we wont let it any more I've loved you for years Nik … we'll take it slow and learn this together fear isn't going to control us any more."

He kissed her softly breaking away with a laugh as her stomach growled.

"I think I should order the food."


End file.
